In Our Time
by Choi7Magnae
Summary: apa ini saatnya waktu berpihak kepada mereka? entahlah /sequel Call Me Hyung : Anni/ Se7Min couple/YAOI/ DL? DR wanna read and ripiu? ;)


Title : **In Our Time**

**Sequel of Call Me Hyung : Anni**

**By : **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper

Cast : Se7en aka Choi Dong Wook, Shim Changmin dll

Oc : Choi Dong Min, Choi Do Hyun, Jung Yun Hwa.

Warning : **YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC, **OC**, **typos**, M-preg. **Yang **tidak suka SE7MIN **harap** MENJAUH! Bagi **yang** SUKA **silahkan** BACA :) DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Disclaimer : OC **punya hyun nyehehe kalau yang lain punya keluarga masing2 :3 Changmin **Minku punya **Se7en** Shichi**! Sudah di hak patenkan(?)! ._.v ff ini mutlak punya hyun! :p

a/n : ini sequel dari call me hyung : anni, selamat menikmati :)

.

.

.

Summary : apa ini saatnya waktu berpihak kepada mereka? entahlah.

.

.

.

-4 years later-

Musim telah berganti, bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dan menghiasi sudut-sudut kota yang ditanami beraneka ragam tumbuhan.

Terlihat disebuah taman yang berada di halaman rumah besar itu, seorang namja menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

"Hahaha makanya, jangan terlalu kuat menghirupnya." Yunhwa menepuk pelan punggung sepupunya itu.

"Ne ne, aku cuma menikmati musim semi, hyung." Anak berumur 9 tahun itu menarik tangan Yunhwa dan mendudukkan anak dari pasangan Yunjae itu di pangkuannya.

"Yak!" Yunhwa yang hendak menarik diri dari pelukan DoHyun mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar gumaman dari namja yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku merindukan umma.." lirih anak bermarga Choi itu lagi.

Yunhwa tak dapat menjawab lirihan DoHyun, ia hanya mengusap pelan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Pelukan itu makin erat.

"Kau juga merindukan DongMin ne?" sebagai jawaban, kepala DoHyun yang berada di lekukan leher Yunhwa mengangguk.

..

Sepertinya kalian bingung, akan ku jelaskan sesuatu.

Satu tahun setelah penikahan itu, kalian pasti tau pernikahan siapa ne? tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya, DoHyun yang saat itu sudah berumur 6 tahun memutuskan tinggal bersama sang appa. Sungguh, anak itu benar-benar tidak mau melihat ummanya-Changmin- dengan orang lain.

Bahkan selama setahun itu, Umma nya jadi agak berubah. Tidak seperti dulu.

..

"Ayo ketaman dekat sekolah, aku yakin DongMin disana." Yunhwa langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan DoHyun.

"Hyung, nanti aku dimarahi Yunho ahjussi karna membawa kabur anak laki-lakinya."

"Hahaha biarkan saja~" Yunhwa langsung mengambil sepeda yang berada di garasi.

"Kau yang mengemudikannya.." DoHyun tersenyum dan mengambil alih sepeda berwarna hitam itu.

"Pegang yang kuat-kuat hyung, aku akan mengebut." Reflek, Yunhwa memeluk pinggang DoHyun dari belakang.

"Hahahaha.."tawa DoHyun keluar dan mempercepat laju sepeda itu.

.

.

.

"Ya! DoHyun! Mau kau bawa kemana anak laki-laki ku?" mendengar teriakan itu, lantas DoHyun menghentikan laju sepedanya dan menoleh kearah sebuah mobil hitam yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Kepala Yunho menyembul dari jendela mobil.

"Pulang lah, kau lupa bahwa Appa mu mau pulang dari wamil Hyun?" kata Yunho.

"Mwo? Aigoo aku lupa! Kajja kita pulang hyung!" anak itu menyuruh Yunhwa turun dan membalikkan arah sepedanya.

"Yey! Appa akan pulang!" ujarnya senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang.." Yunhwa kembali naik kesepeda itu.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku temeni yeobo?" Yoona merapikan baju yang dipakai oleh suaminya –Changmin- yang akan pergi.

"Ne, lebih baik kau menemani DongMin." Bibir itu terangkat membuat sebuah lengkungan indah bernama senyuman.

"Aku pergi dulu." kata Changmin berjalan keluar rumahnya. Ia masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Hahh.." helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Changmin. Sebenarnya tadi Changmin sedikit berbohong ingin bertemu dengan temannya untuk mengurus sesuatu, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

Mobilnya terus berjalan entah kemana.

"Ya pelan-pelan Choi DoHyun!" suara teriakan yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Changmin terkejut, bukan dari teriakan, tapi nama itu..nama yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar, nama anaknya, Choi DoHyun.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu Appa~" Changmin melirik kearah samping kirinya, bertepatan dengan itu DoHyun yang sedang mengendarai sepeda lewat.

"Hyunnie.." gumam Changmin sontak ia mengikuti kemana anak itu pergi.

###

SRET

Sepeda itu berhenti di depan sebuah pagar yang menjulang tinggi, setelah Yunhwa turun, DoHyun meletakkan sepeda itu begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil parkir di depan pagar itu, klakson dibunyikan. Sedetik kemudian seorang pria tampan keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Hah, aku pulang." Bibir sexynya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Appa~!"

GREP

Tubuh DoHyun langsung menubruk Se7en yang masih setia dengan senyumannya.

"Bogoshippo appa hiks.." ayolah, jangan katakan ia cengeng, 2 tahun tidak bertemu dengan appanya tentu dia sangat rindu ne? pasti kalian juga ne~?

"Nado DoHyun, kau tidak menyusahkan keluarga Jung ne?" tangan besar itu mengusap rambut DoHyun.

"Tentu tidak! Aku kan anak baik." DoHyun menyengir lebar seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Anak baik apanya? tadi dia menyulik anak laki-laki ku." Yunho sedikit tertawa.

"Jinjja? Jangan ulangi lagi ne DoHyun?" ucap Se7en mengacak rambut anaknya itu.

"Ayo kalian semua masuk." Jaejoong datang dengan menggendong seorang anak perempuan.

Dan Se7en, DoHyun, Yunhwa, Yunho serta Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Jung.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menitikkan airmata dari sebuah mobil yang berdiri agak jauh dari Se7en dan DoHyun.

…

Rembulan sudah berada di singgah sananya untuk menyinari sang kegelapan yang menerpa bagian bumi sebelah timur ini.

Changmin belum juga pulang kerumahnya, setelah tadi siang melihat pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Dikursi taman inilah ia duduk sendirian ditemani hembusan angin yang menusuk tulang.

"Kenapa waktu tidak membiarkan aku dan dia bersatu-"

"-Aku hanya ingin berkumpul bersama mereka, DoHyunnie, DongMinnie dan Shichi.."

TESS

Air mata kembali turun namun kali ini lebih deras lagi.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup mata indah milinya, ia tau bahwa waktu tidak akan bisa kembali, tapi..hari ini dia berdoa agar waktu bisa berputar kemasalalu.

"Aku merindukan kalian.." gumamnya yang hanya di dengar oleh sang rembulan yang menatap sedih kepadanya.

"Umma.."

Ah bahkan Changmin dapat mendengar suara DoHyun.

"Minku.." dan sekarang suara Shichi-nya.

GREEP

E-eh?

Mata Changmin terbuka ketika mendapati seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia terdiam, suara tadi bukanlah halusinasi semata.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Changmin membalas pelukan DoHyun.

"Hiks umma..umma hiks.." DoHyun masih setia memeluk tubuh Changmin.

Se7en duduk di samping namja manis yang ia cintai dan kemudian memeluk Changmin dan DoHyun.

Bukan DoHyun seorang yang menangis, tapi Se7en dan Changmin juga menitikkan airmata. Diberikan kesempatan seperti ini saja Changmin sudah sangat bersyukur.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara, mereka bertiga masih diam dan menikmati segilir waktu yang diberika oleh Tuhan, suara alam menemani mereka dengan lagu-lagu yang sangat indah.

Andai ada DongMin pasti lengkap dan aku yakin mereka samua meminta waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Tapi, anak itu-DongMin- sudah terlanjur membenci Se7en.

"Minku.." Se7en mengeluarkan suaranya, matanya menatap rindu Changmin.

"N-ne?" entah kenapa namja tinggi itu merasa canggung.

"Aku merindukan mu.." sekali lagi Se7en memeluk Changmin, sedangkan DoHyun sudah tertidur di pelukan Changmin.

Tuhan, biarkanlah waktu berhenti sejenak untuk mereka, lihatlah, mereka tersenyum. Bahkan DoHyun yang sedang terlelap pun tersenyum bahagia.

Biarkan ini menjadi akhir cerita dari kisah ini. Kisah yang tak akan ada habisnya.

Sampai jumpa~

.

.

.

Apa ini?! *plakkk* au ah..

Wanna review? Whatever, tapi, hargai ff pendek ini :) kkk~

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya~~

**Sign**

Hyun Wi-kun Shipper / Choi DoHyun / Wi-kun Evil'7


End file.
